


maid service.

by akechuuu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Childhood Friends, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Cute, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Maid Cafe, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, NSFW, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Reader is naive, Sadism, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, but taejoon keeps you grounded, kinda??, maid kink, master kink, mila is alive, mila is your best friend, pre crypto! taejoon, so not sorry, taejoon n them are college students, your parents are deadbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: WHEREIN park taejoon goes to maid cafe to see what the hype is about, on demand of his sister, mila. he doesn't know what to expect, but the last thing he expected was his childhood friend/crush to be working there.





	1. surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐭
> 
> magic moe shop, cats on mars seatbelts, uwu chevy,  
i really like you cat naps, bubblegum barnes blvd,  
sincerely wrlds, will you kiss me tekalu, cute aggression  
nicole dollanganger, and bubblegum kk.

_PARK TAEJOON_ was not entirely sure why his sister kept beckoning him to go to this maid cafe. He had absolutely no interest in going to such a...place. He hadn't even known that maid cafes in South Korea were a thing. Sure, he's heard of them countless times in Japan. But in Korea? Eh, not so much.

This was silly. It was silly to be going into such a place. It was silly to just have girls dressed up in maid outfits to act cute for customers. It was all just so silly.

He didn't have a stable reason to go. But Mila wouldn't for the love of her life stop bothering him about it. "오늘가요?" He never thought he would hear a phrase being repeated so many times in one week. Taejoon caved in. Sinking into his sweet demise.

"Fine. I'll go."

Mila just smiled in satisfactory. The smile hid a glimpse of something else, but before he could bring it up, she was pushing him out the door. "We have to go while it's still happy hour."

Happy hour. Aha. That meant more than it should have. He just didn't know the reason till afterwards. As they made their way to the cafe, the pink lights were dimmed, signaling that the cafe would be closed in an hour or so. How significant for happy hour.

That was obviously just a hoax to get the workers overtime with clean up and such, how idiotic. Mila was quick to hop up the steps, planting her feet at the front of the door. She looked at Taejoon who told at the bottom step, mind wandering. "어서."

The male sighed, walking up the steps as Mila opened the door. A cute little bell rung, signaling their existence when inside. The place was practically empty. But then again, happy hour was almost over and it was a Monday. The previous guy who had been sitting down left right behind them.

The building was filled with cutesy pink frilly decorations. Even cute music played in the background. As Taejoon took in his surroundings, he almost failed to notice the small girl walking up to them.

She bowed politely, starting up her normal greeting, "Welcome home, Mast—" Wait. Wait. Pause. Do not pass go. And do not collect 200. That voice...it was so familiar, it almost sounded like his childhood friend—

"Oh! Mila! Taejoon! What a pleasant surprise!" she gasped. She glanced back behind her, checking to see if someone was watching. Taejoon stuttered out her name response, meanwhile, Mila just said 'Hey,' like this was nothing new. Oh. Of course. Mila had to have already known. "Why don't you both have seat while I clean this table up real quick?" she said gleefully, adding a small wink. Mila laughed, walking over the nearest table. It took Taejoon a bit, but he sat down too. 

He was just so... flabbergasted by seeing her here. Seeing her in one of those cute outfits. It was a sin. A complete sin to even be in front of such a sight. He sighed internally. When the girl got the chance, she sat down with them at the booth. Her eyes immediately fell on Taejoon. She hadn't expected to him here. Her eyes averted to Mila, then back to Taejoon. Her eyes couldn't settle on a place to stare, so she decided to look down at the table instead. "Uh," she started off awkwardly, folding her hands together. "I'll be honest. I didn't expect to see you here, Taejoon-ah. Mila usually comes, but..." she trailed off.

"Oh, yeah. Mila just dragged me here." he gifted her with a glare. Mila just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "I sureeee did. It's not like you had two legs that dragged themselves over here at the thought of seeing our dear friend working at a maid cafe." she was quick to 'clarify'.

"I didn't know sh—"

"I know you both are caring friends, but assure you that I can look after myself when walking home." she tried reassuring, completely oblivious of the sexual innuendo Mila spoke. Of course, she didn't know what Mila was referencing. Taejoon just decided to change the subject. "How long have you had this...job?" 

"Oh, just a couple of weeks." she answered. So, not long? Not long at all? That was more of a relief then Taejoon wanted to admit. It was just that no needed to see a girl like her in that. What if someone tried taking advantage of her at this job? She was great friend, truly. But she could be a bit naive at times, being blind to red flags for a moment too long. "I'm only working here for two reasons." she said, holding up two fingers. Taejoon tilted his head curiously. "One because I need the money to pay my college tuition. Two, because these outfits are just the cutest!" she looked down at her outfit at that last point.

"Every time I put it on, I feel like a doll!" she added emphasis to her words by grabbing the hem of the frilly dress. "It really is cute!" Mila chummed in, agreeing with a nod. "Don't you agree, Taejoon?" she added, looking to her brother. Poor Taejoon was taken aback by this. "I mean—" he scratched the back of his neck. "I suppose it is..." Of course she looked cute, but he couldn't admit it. He could barely look at her in that thing. The last thing he needed was for his thoughts to be occupied with not so safe for work fantasies. Nevertheless, the girl smiled happily at his response. "Thank you, Tae." He nodded slowly and just hummed in reply.

The three of them talked at the cafe for awhile before finally walking to their own homes for the night. When the siblings got home, Mila was walking to her own room at the opposite end of the hall, before pausing and saying, "Yah, try not to be too loud tonight?" she said it as if it was a reminder of some sort. "What?" Taejoon couldn't even comprehend what she on about. And before he could ask, she closed her room door shut. Whatever.  


✧ ⋆ . 

˚ ˚✦

Later that night, Taejoon sat in his room, darkness surrounding him. He tried going to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't quiet down with thoughts of her. The thoughts of her in that outfit. He tossed. He turned. He tried closing his eyes, forcing himself to go to sleep, but nothing did any justice. He sat up, sighing to himself. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated with his emotions. Why was she occupying his mind so much? "얼마나 짜증나." he muttered to himself, lying down, eyes wide open. He simply couldn't sleep. And every time he closed his eyes, a demon lurked closer and closer, suffocating him in lust.

He wished this lust demon would go away and stop invading his mind. But deep down, he knew or wouldn't go away, unless he gave it what it desired. Because now, another awoke from a very long slumber, desperate for attention. The male sighed, shifting under the cover of his bed. He didn't want to give in. He didn't want to cave in. But the growing arousal in his sweatpants wouldn't dare depart any time soon.

Reluctantly, he slipped hand beneath his sweatpants and beneath the confines of his phallus. A small sigh left his lips once more. But this sigh was different. This outage of breath held so much more. The digression, desperation, and lust. His true thoughts were held back for so long, it felt rather pleasant to set them free.

And since they had escaped, why not go further? Why not let the lustful thoughts run off to the races? It was just this one time. Yeah, one time. Nothing was wrong with that.

Attempting to cope with guilt of thinking in a such way of his childhood friend, he let himself be consumed by the lust demon in the room. For that night, it would eat Taejoon whole.

Soft pants fell from his lips like honey and oh gosh, the things he'd give to have her be the bee, soaking him up forevermore. The way his hand desperately cling to his arousal as if fulfilling its dire need had erotic noises creating a symphony.

The frills of the maid outfit between his fingers, holding it up for the access that he granted himself to. That lace undergarment pulled to the side without a care in the world. Because all that he would care about is how perfectly he fit inside her with no difficulties. He hoped that his name would too spill from her lips like chant within a ritual. He hoped that those melodies would fill his ears with each thrust he indulged himself into. Taejoon's hands worked himself harder, and harder as he could fantasize of her under him. Just how badly had he truly been holding his thoughts back?

Was this so bad? Was it bad that he wanted to stain the sweet purity of hers? Was it so bad that he wanted to see her cheeks stained with tears caused by him? Was it so bad to want her begging for every single thing? Was it so bad to want her choking? Choking on his cock. Choking on her own moans. Choking on her own sobs. Ah, fuck. He was drowning in absolute bliss. Those vocals began to crescendo, leaving him forevermore. The way his hand worked itself at the base with a tight grip, then slid to tip, thumb running over the slit of insensitivity. Precum snuck its way into the depths of that black material on his legs.

_"M-Master. P-Please!"_

Yes. Yes. The choking, the biting, the loving, and the smothering till she couldn't handle it anymore. Taejoon turned himself over under the duvet, feeling his arousal grow. His hips dug deep into sheets, pushing his erection against the sheets of his bedspread. That's how only a mere thought of her would feel. Soft, luscious, and lustful. He could feel a certain feeling unwind inside of him, ready any second now to go off. His hand was moving faster, body grinding against the plush sheets. Her name kept repeating like a broken record, effortlessly. He was so close.

His movements became vigorous, sloppy. Lust filled the air with every moan, pant, and sound of movement. And with one last whisper of her name, he came. Immediately soft pants were active as his head fell to sheets tiredly. His body twitch as he continued to milk himself free of anything more.

Park Taejoon wanted her and he was going to have her.


	2. conflict.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BLINDING SUNSET. JUST LOOKING  
AT YOU IS DIFFICULT, BABY !

** _ AFTER THAT NIGHT _ ** , the male could never look at his friend the same way. She no longer known in his mind as 'my best friend who I have known forever but also have feelings for' but know as 'my best friend who I have known forever but also have feelings for and I have masturbated to, twice'

_Twice_? We've obviously skipped a second time. First time was last night, after seeing the simple sight of her in a such an outfit. The second time? This morning. Much to his ultimate demise, he was rudely awaken by the tent in his sweatpants. Damn it.

The girl came over to hang out with Mila, but Taejoon made sure to avoid her like she was the plague. When he came downstairs to see her at the breakfast, eating pancakes with Mila, he had paused. 

"Oh, look who's awake after a  good night's sleep." his sister teased. Taejoon ignored her comment, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Good morning, Taejoon-ah." she greeted with a closed eye smile.

As joyous as it was to hear, he ignored it. He walked into the kitchen, got an apple and escaped to his room. The girl sat there, confused as to why he didn't respond. Mila was also just as confused. "Uh, he.. probably just didn't hear you. You know he's grouchy in the morning.." Mila tried reassuring the girl, so she wouldn't overthink. 

Later at noon, Taejoon heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. If that was Mila coming here to tease him for the billionth time, he swore he was gonna—

"Hi," a meek voice spoke. Oh. Oh no. It was her. Just the sound of her voice started his engine of lust. The male just continued typing on his laptop, pretending to be busy. "U-Um, Mila and I are going to get some lunch. Would you like to go—"

"No." he immediately shut her down. The girl played with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Oh, um, okay. Would like me to get you anyt—"

"No. Now, can you just leave me alone?" Taejoon blurted out. He truly didn't mean to come off as rude, but she was just too much. He was sexually frustrated by her existence. It was madly annoying. "Okay. Sorry for bothering you..." she whispered quickly, closing the door in a hurry. The male sighed, running a hand through his hair.

How troublesome.

A part of him hated how he was handling this conflict, but he couldn't help it. It was that devilish outfit of lust that would burn in his mind for all of eternity. 

So, Taejoon kept pushing her away. He kept telling her off every time she 'bothered' him. He kept ignoring her presence. He didn't want to care. He didn't want to think about anything about her. 

Deep down, he was afraid. This was his friend. The friend that he has been around since the beginning of his time. They had known each other forever. Now that he could confirm these feelings for her, it didn't make things too bad. But it was when he began to see her in his dreams. It was when those lustful clouds filled the sky in his mind. 

She was way too sweet and kind for someone like him. She was such an angel. And he was such a...devil for even thinking about ruining that purity. Especially for thinking like that about his childhood friend. 

This constant, unfair treatment carried on for weeks. Taejoon honestly began wondering why she wouldn't give it up. Just stop talking to him. He ignored Mila's demands to tell her why he was acting this way. He hadn't realized it, but he was hurting her feelings greatly.

At night, she would even call him at night to see what was wrong, but he refused to answer. Same with messages. The poor girl was left wondering what she did wrong. It wasn't until later in the evening one day when she broke down.

Mila wasn't home, today was her day to work overnight. So, the house was empty. That was until Taejoon walked out of his room for a glass of water only to trip over something. "Ah! I'm sorry!" a small voice said, looking over at his fallen figure. The girl held out her hand to help him up. Even though the hallway was dark, he could see the outline of her hand. He refused to take it, responding with, "I don't need your help." he stood up by himself, putting his hands where the belonged— in his pockets.

He was about to walk off, but was stopped by a small tug on his arm. "Taejoon, please. Don't ignore me again." she pleaded, head down in shame. 

"Why are you here?"

"Y-You've been ignoring me. And I, um, I would rather know why so I can fix it..." she said, voice barely above a whisper. Just from the tone in her voice, he could tell just how badly this silent treatment had hurt her. It just made his heart twinge at the sound of her voice. 

"Just let go of me." 

"I'm sorry, but no. N-Not until you tell me why.Why have you been ignoring me—"

The male sighed, turning to face her in the pitch black hallway. "Is it not obvious? I want nothing to do with you." those words fell from his lips faster than they should have. The girl was quiet for a moment, until he heard sniffles. Her hand let go of his sleeve and went up to her face instead. 

"...Okay...okay" she said meekly between sobs. This is not how Taejoon wanted things to go. He was being such an idiot. "I...I'm not sure what I did, but I'm really sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Taejoon." 

He couldn't see it, but he could tell there were plentiful of tears falling from her eyes. "I'll just leave you alone from now on. I'm sorry.." she began to walk away, but Taejoon grabbed her hand. 

"No. That's not what I want." 

An incoherent 'What' fell from her lips. The girl hesitantly turned around. "I...I don't want you to leave."

"But you just said—"

"Forget about what I just said. I owe you an apology. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have given you the silent treatment like that. Not on behalf of my feelings."

"Y-Your....feelings?" 

Guess there was no hiding it now. This is what he should've done a long time ago. "The truth is, I didn't know how to handle these feelings I have for you. Despite that, I shouldn't have handled it that way. It was...idiotic and not fair to you."

"Taejoon—"

"Look, for awhile now, I have had feelings for you. And I didn't think you'd feel the same. I really didn't want  that to be the cause of why we couldn't be friends anymore." 

The girl sniffled a little, taking in his words. "It's okay, if you don't feel the same, I just—" and suddenly, arms were wrapped around his torso. This had him taken aback, all he could do was stand in silence.

"You really are an idiot, Park Taejoon." she said in between those small cries. "You're an idiot for thinking I wouldn't feel the same."

What? Did he hear that right? Or were his ears playing tricks on him again? Was this a dream? Or? No. This couldn't be. Everything felt too surreal. "I'm really glad." he whispered, slowly removing himself from the hug just so he could place a kiss on her lips. 

When he pulled away, an all too familiar voice yelled, "Finally!" 

"Mila?" the both of them said in unison. "Oh, don't mind me. Just celebrating. My brother finally grew a pair and told you how he feels. Good job!" A batch of giggles erupted from the girl's lips. But Taejoon wasn't very amused. "Mila.." he grumbled. 

"What? I'm just saying."

"And I'm  just saying stay out of me and my girlfriend's business." Taejoon grabbed her hand, pulling her into his room and slamming the door shut. 

"Hey! No funny business in there! Just you got her to yourself doesn't mean a third person isn't in this house!"

"Shut up!"

"But if you do end up doing something, I put some  extra protection in the drawer of your nightstand!"

"아가리 닥쳐!"

"Taejoon." a hand tugged on his sleeve for the second time tonight. His attention immediately turned to her, forgetting about whatever his sister was on about. "Hm?"

"Can you...say that again?" she asked, head down, cheeks flushed. "Say what?" 

"That thing you called me." 

"Oh, my girlfriend?" the girl nodded shyly. She took her into his, "My boyfriend." she said softly. Taejoon couldn't help, but smile at the way it sounded. It was official. She was his and he was hers. The amount of times, the amount of dreams he had fantasied this. And finally. Finally, it had became reality. Nothing but happiness filled his mind. This conflict had finally reached the falling action. And he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is next chapter ;)


	3. rendezvous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so. it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this took so long to get out!! i was sick and when i’m sick, i’m not in the mood to write smut! but i’m feeling better, so i had to get this out!! thank for ur support, luvlies!!

**_“Ah! Taejoon!_ **You don’t have to stay and wait for me! It’ll probably take me a bit to sweep the floor.” the girl told her boyfriend. He shook his head, sitting down at a booth. “No. It’s fine. I want to wait.” he reassured.

It was as of late and the girl was closing down the cafe. The lights were already dimmed, blinds already closed, and tables already cleaned. “I’ll try to be super quick then!”

The male sighed, she didn’t have to fret over that. He truly didn’t mind one bit. So, he sat and waited for her, watching her sweep. He swore that everything she did was so utterly cute, it was honestly ridiculous.

The longer he sat there, the more his mind tended to wander. He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a small “oof” from across the room. “Are you okay?” Taejoon started to get up and walk over to her. She shook her head, “Yes! I’m okay, I just thought I saw a spider, but it was just a piece of fluff.” she giggled nervously.

Taejoon was subconsciously holding out his hand for her to grab when he eyed her figure momentarily. As she took his hand to help herself stand, he asked, “You don’t wear shorts under that thing?” he raised an eyebrow, glancing down.

The girl’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “Um, no...” she trailed off. Taejoon sighed, bringing his hand to his side, “You should. I don’t want anyone seeing that.”

“I-“ she gulped, nodding her head, “O-Okay, I’ll remind myself to do so next time.” Her boyfriend came closer to her, body inches away. “I mean it,” he clarified, coming closer. “Only I should get the luxury of seeing that.”

The girl blinked profusely, letting his words slip down her throat. A rosy blush caressed her cheeks even more evidently. She slowly nodded in response. Good. She was obedient, but also naive at times, which is why Taejoon had to sort of remind her of certain things every once in a while.

His hand went under her chin, lifting her head up to look up at him. “I love you.” She bit her lip, averting her eyes before mumbling, “I love you too, Tae.” and this is what made his lips press against her soft, plump ones.

The back of her waist rested on the edge of the table behind her as his lips ravished hers. Slowly, his hands snaked down her arms and stopped at her waist. He leveraged her onto the table, now standing between her legs.

Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer. It was then when she could feel a certain conflict against her. “Taejoon,” she whimpered against his lips. He pulled away, beginning to place butterfly kisses on the garden of her neck. Leisurely, he rutted his hips against her body, causing her own desires to awake.

“Master, _please_.” she pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. From just the look in her eyes, he could tell she let that slip accidentally. Taejoon had paused, pulling away to look at her. Her doe eyes refused to meet his. “What was that?”

“Sorry,” she muttered, “I didn’t mean to—“

“Just repeat what you said.” the male reassured, eyes still staring down at her. “Master, please..” she repeated. It was a bit more quiet this time, but that didn’t stop the lust from being fueled.

In an instant, he pushed her back against the table. The ribbon that decorated on of her ponytails was taken from her hair. Taejoon grabbed her hands, tying them together and putting them above her head. He gave her a small kiss before he let his hands roam free. 

He was finally living his fantasy in reality. He was finally getting her, completely.

His hands wasted no time bringing themselves to her bosom, caressing. The material blocking the way to the true destination didn’t wrong him. He toyed with her breasts through the fabric, only gently caressing them slowly. He wanted to see her reaction from this.

The girl was sensitive under his touch. She was touch starved. She had never been touched like this. Or touched at all. Small whines escaped her lips as her body couldn’t help but shift uncontrollably. Wetness built up at her core from such a simplistic thing. “Please..” she begged.

He leaned over, lips pressed against her neck, trailing further down. He tugged at the shoulders of her dress, pulling them down just enough to reveal her white lace bra, evoking purity. The girl lifted her body just enough so Taejoon could unhook it with ease. Removing the covering, he had to stare in awe for just a moment. She was beautiful. Like an ethereal angel rare to existence.

Both his lips and tongue connected to her mamilla like a pen did to paper. Her back arched in the sensation, pleading for more. Her thighs desperately rubbed at each other longing for more. Taejoon was quick to notice this and withdrew himself from her chest.

He pulled her legs apart and while leaning over her, he pressed a finger to her clit causing her to moan out. “You’re so sensitive..” he coed, pressing harder just to watch her squirm. “Do you like it when I do that?” The girl quickly nodded. Taejoon hummed, “Use your words, _kitten_.”

“Y-Yes, I do Master.”

He placed a small kiss on her cheek, “Good girl.” his finger rubbed small circles at her sensitive and her moans only kept increasing in volume. A blush was radiant upon her cheeks like a rosy goodness. At the sounds of her pleas, he slowly pushed a finger inside her warm core, listening to her sweet melodies.

Her wrists tugged at their restrains as her back arched. Taejoon’s mouth watered at the lewd sounds his pumping fingers made. “ 씨발 ... you’re really wet, aren’t you?” he teased, curling his fingers inside her. She was only able to moan in response. He leaned over, reconciling to her ear. “So desperate for something so simple,” he whispered, moving his finger at a slower pace. The girl shook her head at this, attempting to move her hips for more friction. “Taejoon...please” she whined, beckoning him to go faster. 

Suddenly, his hand had drew back before landing on her rear end with a loud ‘slap’. She gasped, flinching at the touch. “Ah, Ah, Ah. What are you supposed to call me?” The girl bit her lip, “Master.” she replied. “Remember that.” he reminded. “Yes, Master.”

She was so good for him. Like wow, he really had her wrapped around his finger, didn’t he? He pulled his fingers out of her as she whimpered. “Come here,” as she stood, he lured her into a deep kiss. He broke away for a moment, signaling her to get on her knees. She was quick to follow directions, falling to her knees in an instant. “Take it off.”

She nodded, using her small, bounded hands to begin undoing his belt. Slowly, but surely, she unbuckled it, pulling it from his pants. Taejoon held out his hand for it, and she gave it to him. When she began unzip his pants, he stopped her. “Not yet.” As luscious as it would be to have her choking on his cock, he had a little something else planned first.

The male sat down in one of the velvety chairs, pulling her across his lap. Her bounded wrists were brought behind her back, holding her in place. He lifted up her dress, revealing her white underwear that didn’t fail to make an appearance earlier. His hand gently caressed her derrière, feeling the lacey fabric. “Do you always wear lace to work?” Taejoon asked, prior to using that leather belt to deliver a sudden hit. He smirked at the sound of the little bell on her choker ringing. She gasped, wriggling underneath him and against the restraints. “Mhm,” she hummed, “I-I do,”

“Tell me why, then.” he said, delivering yet another. The girl now bit her lip, attempting to keep the whimpers from spilling past her lips. “I-I don’t know. I just- I just think they’re cute.” she stuttered out. Taejoon just hummed in amusement. “So, no shorts and suggestive underwear?” he chuckled,

“I wasn’t aware of how dirty my girlfriend was.”

His finger traced her slick folds, relishing the sight. “ 아 , you’re turned on by this?” she was practically dripping ecstasy. It made his mind fall into a daze. Her across his lap, hands bound, and ass on display just for him. “Answer me, kitten.” he cooed in such a teasing manner, easing just the tip of his finger inside. She let out a soft moan, “Yes, Master.” 

With gracious ease, he plunged two of his fingers inside her wet core. Taejoon practically groaned at the way she tightened around his fingers. He could already tell that she would take his cock in so well. Steadily, he moved his fingers back and forth. “ 씨발 , you’re so wet. You really wanted this...” his fingers seemed to curl up just to hit the right spot. She moaned desperately at his touch. And she moaned even more at the feel of his erection against her stomach. It seemed as if he was exited too. But, of course. Why wouldn’t he be?

He fingers moved around every wall and crevice upon her inside, feeling all of her. He grabbed a hold of her thigh,only to pulling her leg away from the other. This paved the way for newer sights which was to her demise as her moans grew increasingly louder. Her body veered against his at this, teasing his growing arousal. And soon, Taejoon was letting out small pants as his fingers worked faster.

“You like this? Me finger-fucking you on my lap and degrading you in this empty cafe.”

All she could manage out was a ‘yes’ as he continued, unforgiving. It wasn’t until she tightened around his fingers more that he realized she was growing close. “You’re going to cum, aren’t you?” he teased, smacking her ass with his free hand. She couldn’t even nod or anything. Her head was too clouded in lust. “You’re going to cum all over my fingers?” yet another smack was given. She nodded vigorously, words incoherent. “Then cum.” he said, granting her permission.

With that said, she did. She came, hard. Her back arched and she moaned out his name. Taejoon didn’t bother waiting for her to come down from her high as he pushed off his lap and onto her knees in front of him. He quickly undid his pants, pulling them to his knees along with his underwear.

At the sight of his phallus, the girl whined, mouth watering. “Go on.” So she proceeded, bringing her face closer to the task at hand. Shyly, she brought her mouth to the head of his dick, sucking softly. This was her first time doing something like this and Taejoon already knew this. Which is why he used his hand to help her out.

His fingers interlaced with the strands of her soft hair, making her take him all the way in. The girl moaned around his length, sending vibrations that pleasured him with such ease. When he sent himself to the back of her throat, he had to just stop and get the feel of it. That sharp intake of breath and shutter of bliss down his spine said it all. Her mouth was so warm. And her throat was so tight. “_Fuck_.” he muttered, pulling her off of him with a small pop for the fourth time.

The girl coughed, trying to catch her breath again before she was taking in his size again. Just the sight of her downing him was enough to make his cock twitch with delight. It was when he felt her choke around him that he just pulled her off completely. Taejoon leaned forward in that chair, using his hand to grip her chin somewhat harshly. “Remember to swallow it all, yeah?” was all he said whilst using his hand to finish himself in her mouth. The maid was obedient and made sure to swallow every little ounce of his seed.

“M-Master,” she called out, voice laced with delicacy and lust. “I want more, please.” she begged. Taejoon ran a hand through his slick hair, sighing softly. She was so adorable. “Then...” he looked at the sky, finger tapping on his chin in deep thought. His brown irises landed on her, “You can work for it...” his voice was entirely deep. Deep within lustful desires. His finger was now under her chin, lifting it so his eyes could meet hers. “You can do that, can’t you?” Eagerly, she nodded. 

With a smirk, her boyfriend pulled her into his lap. As she straddled his hips, he lifted her by her hips, moving her underwear to the side just so he could slide into her. Even at the feel of his tip, the girl had to bite down on her lip to suppress any noises that desired an escape. Taejoon sighed at the way she slowly sunk down on him, taking him in all the way. “Kitten, you feel so good.” he groaned, gripping her hips.

His grip tightened on her hips, hoisting her up, just to pull her back down. Those honey core melodies seeped from her lips, her bound hands desperate to cling onto her boyfriend’s shirt. In an instant, his hands freed themselves from her soft skin, retreating to his sides. “That was your demonstration. Now, you try it.” he instructed, voice husky.

The girl noticeably gulped, but nodded. She repeated his action, slow but steady. “더 빠른.” he told. She complied, attempting to be quicker, but she was so sensitive that she had to pause in between even the smallest movement. “You really can’t go any faster?” Taejoon sighed.

“Are you really that sensitive after taking my cock in?”

The girl hesitantly nodded, not sure of what to say or how to say it. With yet another sigh, Taejoon lifted her up and off of him, making her stand before him. “Guess I have to do everything myself.” He bent her over against the chair before thrusting himself inside her entrance. The girl moaned out, body clung to the velvet seating of the chair. Suddenly, a slap was delivered to her ass, making her jolt forward and tighten around him.

He grinned, “You enjoy that, don’t you?” he started to speed up, “Me degrading you like this in the cafe you work. I bet you’ve dreamt of this, haven’t you.” Honestly, he was just talking, so naturally, he didn’t expect her to nod her head in response. It was such a small gesture, but this changed Taejoon’s perspective entirely.

He chuckled lightly, “Oh, so you have? My girlfriend is much more dirtier than I thought.” his voice rang in her ear from behind. “Yes, I have, so please. Please just—“ she was at loss of words. She was already was overwhelmed by the feeling of him, mind trapped in a daze.

“Please give me your sweet cum, Master. Please.” she labored between pants. And those words were pushed into the keyhole that unlocked the door to a new path. Hastily, he pulled out her, bringing her to knees, and shoving his phallus past her slips. He came, groaning deeply, throwing his head back in pleasure. Once again, the girl managed to clean it all up.

Taejoon gathered himself, making sure to untie her. And as she began to stood up, her legs shook, threatening to give out. Fortunately, the male helped her stay stable.

The only problem there was now is explaining to Mila why her friend was staggering inside the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited. i really need a beta reader— please comment if interested!!


End file.
